


A few clicks away

by xenolinguist



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fabrizio vs. Technology, M/M, Masturbation, Old Man Moro explores Pornhub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornography, Siri is the real hero of this story, also prayer circle for Niccolo once he sees the old man's search history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: One sleepless night makes Fabrizio explore the endless World Wide Web in hope to find some slumber sooner or later. And indeed, once he comes across certain kinds of videos where clothes are long gone and the bodily needs rule over the mind, Fabrizio's thoughts find themselves drifting off to a certain curly haired man.





	A few clicks away

It's been a long week, one concert after another, travelling from one end of the country to another and here he was finally sat in his hotel room of the day. The concert has been great, the crowd even if a small one, was energetic and so had Fabrizio been. 

After a quick shower the singer laid down on the bed when suddenly his phone vibrated. A text message. And the name alone made him smile.

 **[Ermal, 00:13AM]:** _hey I hope I'm not waking you up but I've heard only good things about your concert tonight. Not that I had expected anything less of course. I hope the crowd in Puglia treated you well!_

And now he was downright grinning. Of course Ermal would have been curious about Fab's concert in his own home region. Quick fingers shortly after composed an answer. 

**[Fabrizio, 00:16AM]:** _ciao ermal! no, don't worry i'm still awake. and thank you so much! yes, the barese were fantastic! only their dialect was a bit questionable_ 😉

**[Ermal, 00:17AM]:** _Hey! Bold thing to say of someone who'd consider Standard Italian an "exotic language"_

Fabri threw his head back laughing. Good old Ermal. Despite the bite in the younger one’s words, he was glad that he made friends with such an fascinating person like Ermal. 

**[Fabrizio, 00:19AM]:** _stronzo😂🖕you're just texting me to be an ass_

**[Ermal, 00:20AM]:** _Well it's not like you didn't deserve it in the first place 😏 But enough, we can argue tomorrow, you're probably dead tired from the concert and need a few hours of sleep anyway. Good night, Bizio_

A softer expression capture the Roman's face. Even when he was being a little shit, Ermal still remained a fundamentally caring person. A trait Fabrizio appreciated deeply about his friend. 

**[Fabrizio, 00:22AM]:** _we sure will! I still have some time tomorrow so expect photos from Bari! Good night Ermal._ ❤️  
  
Sent. He swallowed. It's normal to send your friends hearts on the phone, right? He surely did send them to Roberto at one point, and he left some hearts under one of Niccolo's new pictures as well. So why did this feel different then? Sending hearts to Ermal felt.... exciting? Risky even?  
  
Fabrizio shook his head and quickly dismissed the thought, the fatigue made him question even the most unimportant things it seemed. Deciding it really was time to find some slumber, Fabrizio crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. And tossed and turned. And tossed some more, and turned again. Sleep simply wouldn't come over him as it seemed.

Bored and alone as he was, he picked up his phone again. The clock read 00:54 am. God.  
See, he was glad that technology developed on such an incredible scale that the little device in his hand was basically a window to the world. Nowadays he could surf until he tired out. Back in the day all he could do during sleepless nights was to occupy himself ...otherwise.  
  
Actually. He could do that now too. In fact, it should be even easier nowadays, right?  
  
So ..how.. would he do that exactly? After a few awkward Google searches (he'd have to ask Niccolo later how one could delete what he searched for), he stumbled upon a website with rather ... interesting content. With endless content in fact. Wow in his youth, he'd only have one secretly stashed playboy magazine and that would have to do, but now... The choices are endless. How should one pick one?  
  
Fabrizio clicked through some videos, however they weren't really doing it for him. Too fake, too quick, and frankly, sometimes the people just didn't turn him on.  
Until... His eyes landed on vid that didn't look made in a studio. It looked homemade. The camera angle was a bit awkward and the light was a few shades too dark, sure, but the couple looked gorgeous. Not only had the woman a dark main but also wonderful soft curves and full breast that made you want to trace your hand over every inch of her tanned skin. And the guy... Lean built, fit, not really muscular but very fit, broad shoulders, long legs and arms (God, he must be tall) and well endowed... Fabrizio swallowed. He looked...he looked very nice actually. Oh yeah Fab had a very good feeling about this vid.  
  
It didn't take long for Fabrizio’s hand to travel below his waistband because damn, did that guy fuck. The woman on her stomach moaned like her life depended on it while the guy pushed her down by the back and started ramming into her. Ramming hard and fast and with each thrust she cried out more and Fabrizio picked up pace. And with great delight, Fabrizio noticed the outlines of all his defined muscles when he thrusted, how his knuckles went white when he grabbed her waist. At some point the guy slid one arm underneath her and pulled her closer as he slammed inside her while his other hand grabbed her hair and roughly dragged her up from the mattress. And both her and Fabrizio gasped.  
  
"You like that, huh?" The guy teased.  
  
"Fuck, yes" Fabrizio found himself answering instead.  
Breathing came much more difficult and holding the phone as well but shit, he needed to see this through this was too good, too fucking good. He couldn't remember any time he'd felt this ecstatic about porn.  
  
The guy flipped her over and buried himself deep inside her has he pressed himself against her, looking deeply into her eyes. And fuck, being looked into the eyes like that while getting fucked? Fabrizio felt precome dripping out at the thought alone. And maybe he was rather envious of the girl there and maybe his focus was more directed at the guy in question than the girl. And somewhere in his mind a small voice would tell him why that was, but he wouldn't let himself admit that yet, not yet.  
  
The guy lifted himself up and raised his partners leg to rest on his torso, no doubt giving him better access, before his long arm (fuck, they were so nice!?) travelling up and down her body until his delicate hand stopped around her neck and started caressing her there. Fabrizio's breath hitched.  
  
"You want that, babe?" The guy purred as his hand slowly found its way around her throat.  
And Fabrizio threw his head back, eye rolling back.  
"Yes, fuck, y-yes" the Roman groaned, pumping himself faster and rougher than before.  
****  
The guy then started slamming into her, demolishing every angle there probably was, mercilessly and without a pause while his hands wrapped tightly around her neck. And Fabrizio's own heart beat was going wild, proper thoughts have long stopped occupying his mind as his arm started aching but there was no way in hell he would stop now.  
  
"M-more" Fabrizio moaned as he imagined how it'd be if a handsome lean guy like this did that to him. How his hands would feel on him, how his moans would fill Fabrizio’s bedroom. "Oh fuck, Erm"  
And he felt it. He was close, so close he couldn't keep up with the charade, his body wanted someone and that someone was his best friend and not even his mind could save him from that lusting.  
  
"Fuck, I’m gonna cum" the woman groan and the guy chuckled teasingly "Oh, really? You wanna cum, babe?"  
  
"Yes, you fucking stronzo, yes, Ermal, I wanna cum so bad"  
  
The lines between reality and the video started to blur and so did his vision. Maybe the guy’s voice wasn't the same, maybe he had shorter hair, but Fabrizio was way too far gone to care.  
All he cared about was when he started pounding curtly, and harshly. Each thrust going all the way in, demanding to make himself be felt to the very last inch and Fabrizio groaned "Fuck, Ermal, E-Ermal"  
He pumped himself hectically until the guy thrusted hard inside her until he came to a finish and the image of Ermal spilling inside him like this was too much for Fabrizio. "Er-Ermal, fuck, Ermal, Er-" and then Fabrizio himself exploded, vision going white. arm too tired to even hold the phone anymore as he kept stroking himself through the orgasm repeating a name like it's a sacred chant.  
  
"Ermal,Ermal, E-Ermal" echoed through the quiet hotel room. All that Fabrizio could register was the fast heart beat in his ears and the name he mumbled as the afterglow took over him. Dear fucking God. What was that? He couldn't remember the last time he'd cum so hard? And worst of all it was to the thought of his best fucking friend.  
But before Fabrizio could dwell on the guilt and shame, he heard a sound next to him from the phone he’d so carelessly dropped in ecstasy.  
  
"-bri? Fabrizio?"  
  
The Roman paled instantly. No, no, no. That ..that cannot be true. His post-orgasm mind was certainly playing a trick on him. It had to be.  
Nevertheless, he slowly reached for the phone and to his absolute horror, it said that one Ermal Meta was on the line. He should have asked Niccolo how to disable voice recognition and automatic calling when he still had time and a friendship to maintain. But now he was already ballsdeep in this mess so he kept staring at the tiny screen with the little green phone symbol practicalling mocking him, counting the seconds of the call and fuck ,the call had been going on for _two full minutes._  
  
"Fuck.."  
  
"Fabrizio?!"  
  
Oh shit, oh fuck, he had heard him. No, actually, Ermal heard way more than just his last exclamation.  
  
"E-Ermal..?" And maybe his voice sounded a bit tight and maybe the afterthought of the video almost made him automatically moan this particular name and maybe he was still a bit out of breath but he sincerely hoped Ermal had been too tired or asleep to notice that.  
  
Nevertheless an uncomfortable silence followed after that which made Fabrizio doubt in his hopes for a good end to this incident.  
  
"You..you alright?" His friend asked but there was something in his voice, something that Fabrizio couldn't categorise yet but his dick surely liked it. _'Not now, dammit, we just finished!'_  
  
"Y-yeah I- I am" he had been more than alright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dial y-"  
  
"Because you kept....calling my name. It sounded rather... urgent" Fabrizio could have sworn that he heard Ermal swallow at the last word.  
  
"Was it urgent?" Ermal asked determined, insistent. "Did you need me that urgently, Fabrizio?"  
  
The use of his full name made his eyes go wide and something shifted between the two of them. And as if compelled by something he couldn't quite understand himself, Fabrizio answered confidently.  
"Yes, I needed you that urgently"  
"Fuck," That was a moan, of that Fabrizio was sure and that knowledge almost gave him a hard on again.  
"What did you do then, Fabrizio? Without me?" Ermal's voice sounded low, and unsteady.  
"What I did?"  
"Yes, tell me, tell me everything. Did you, ugh, touch yourself?"  
  
"Yes. Pumped myself until I spilled over"  
Not a trace of guilt in his voice anymore because oh, how the tables have turned now.  
"You know what I was thinking of, Ermal?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"I was thinking of you fucking me into the mattress until my ass was torn apart"  
"Fuck, Fabri" a long moan followed his name and Fabrizio decided he'd need to hear that combination again even if it killed him.  
  
"I was imagining your long cock buried deep inside me, thrusting hard and fast again and again."  
"Oh shit, yes, yes"  
" _'Yes'?_ Would you do that for me Ermal?"  
"I'll fuck you on every surface, in every angle, yes, yes, yes" Fabrizio suspected Ermal was close and he grinned at thought of being the reason for it.  
"And then choke me. Choke me hard until you'd spill all over inside me, filling me up and even then I'd beg you for more. Would you fill me up, Ermal?  
"F-Fab-Fabrizio.."  
A long, lustful groan erupted from the other side of the line and Fab was sure that 'Making Ermal Meta cum' counted as one of his proudest moments. Only Ermal's exhausted breathing was audible on the other line as the other surely needed some time to recover.  
  
After a while of silence he heard Ermal picking up the phone again.  
"Can we ...meet up next week? So we can talk? I’d be in Rome anyway." Ermal asked almost shyly which was interestingly in contrast to the boldness he had mere minutes ago.  
"I'd love to"  
"Good. Uhm.. Good night then"  
"Already had a good night"  
"Idiot" but Ermal couldn't help but laugh. And that made it certain for Fabrizio, that they'd be alright. Maybe even more than alright. They ended the call and the Roman regarded the device in his hand. He'd meet Ermal next week to hopefully talk things through. Something he'd wanted do to for ages, yet always lacked the courage, didn't know how to, it simply seemed impossible.  
And yet it had been so simple, it only took a cell phone and what he was craving for had been only a few clicks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this little short piece of mine ^^
> 
> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
